Free!-Road to the World- the Dream/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement poster RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket bonus file series "Good Luck Blue" Good luck blue iwatobi file.jpg|Good Luck Blue Iwatobi clear file Good luck blue natnao file.jpg|Good Luck Blue Natsuya & Nao clear file Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo poster with tagline and anniversary celebration RttW ticket case haru.png|Ticket card featuring a new illustration of Haruka Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson collab main visual Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson collab group clear files Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson collab solo clear files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson collab solo tapestries Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson collab group tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket bonus character cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town collab stickers Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters RtW postcard bonus.jpg|Ticket Pre-Order Bonus Postcard (KyoAni Movie Year Ver.) world1.jpg|Radio CD Cover RtW ticket bonus photo haru.jpg|Ticket Bonus Haru Photo Card world photo haru.jpg|Translated Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo makoto.jpg|Ticket Bonus Makoto Photo Card world photo makoto.jpg|Translated Photo Card RttW natnao photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Natsuya & Nao Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo ikuya.jpg|Ticket Bonus Ikuya Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo group.jpg|Ticket Bonus Asahi, Kisumi & Hiyori Photo Card RtW ticket bonus photo rin.jpg|Ticket Bonus Rin Photo Card Rttw photo card sosuke.jpg|Ticket Bonus Sosuke Photo Card RttW reigisa photo card.jpg|Ticket Bonus Rei & Nagisa Photo Card Rtw mini clear file 1.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw mini clear file 2.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rei-dream.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Rei Road show frame.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Haru and Rin Yume duo 1.jpg|Product promo - Makoto and Haru Yume duo 2.jpg|Product promo - Rei and Nagisa Yume duo 3.jpg|Product promo - Asahi and Ikuya Yume duo 4.jpg|Product promo - Sosuke and Rin Midnight dream files.png|Ticket bonus file series "Midnight Dream" tumblr_d94c981ea69b9ab3f4cd7fce51a868bd_765941bb_640.jpg|Midnight Dream series - Haru tumblr_pska5vvH611rvvves_640.png|Midnight Dream series - Makoto tumblr_pska5vsMaY1rvvves_640.png|Midnight Dream series - Ikuya tumblr_pska5v5spv1rvvves_640.png|Midnight Dream series - Asahi tumblr_pska5vf6Ni1rvvves_640.png|Midnight Dream series - Rei NowShowing 1.jpg|Preview screeshot - Makoto and Haru NowShowing 2.jpg|Preview screeshot - Haru and Makoto Now showing - haru.png|Preview screenshot - Haru Now showing - makoto.png|Preview screenshot - Makoto now showing - nagisa and rei.png|Preview screenshot - Nagisa and Rei Now showing - rei.png|Preview screeshot - rei now showing - ikuya.png|Preview screenshot - Ikuya Now showing - hiyori.png|Preview screenshot - Hiyori Now showing - asahi.png|Preview screeshot - Asahi now showing - rin.png|Preview screenshot - Rin Now showing - sosuke.png|Preview screenshot - Sosuke rttw kisumi.jpg|Preview screenshot - Kisumi Now showing - gou.png|Preview screenshot - Gou Now showing - miho and goro.png|Preview screenshot - Miho and Goro tumblr_dae08979040ccf6235e96252d00b64f9_b5fde68d_640.png|Preview screeshot - Nao Now showing - isuzu.png|Preview screenshot - Isuzu rttw kinjou.jpg|Preview screenshot - Kaede Tumblr_pmh2lt8KZ01rvvves_500.jpg|Magazine cover featuring Haru for the film, then referred to as "Road to 2020" Otomedia Magazine cover.jpg|Otomedia magazine cover featuring Haru, Rin and Makoto rttw mag cover.png|Spoon 2di magazine cover featuring Makoto, Haru and Rin Febri magazine cover.jpg|Febri magazine cover featuring Haru Category:Free!-Road to the World- the Dream Category:Image Gallery